Naruto, you are my pika boy
by alienware64
Summary: Naruto is the son of Minato the greatest leader of all times and Kushina, a Pikachu for the Uzumaki clan. He must follow the path of his father and become a Pokemon Master and get a wife too. Pairing: Naruto/Pikachu (human form). Short story with a few chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello again and welcome to my new story of pokemon and Naruto (another crossover) .I ask you to give it a try and read it, then you can tell me if you like the story.

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

**Warning: this prologue contains soft lemon. Read it under your own responsibility.**

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Prologue **

-**Kushina, I know this is wrong but... **

-**Pikapi? **-Kushina asked confused. The man stroked her red-haired head (A/N something strange for a Pikachu i know).

-**I... it's okay to love a pokemon?** -he watched the stars for a moment, trying to find the words to continue.

-**Pika... **-he looked at her regretting his words immediately.

-**You know what? just forget this conversation and... **

-**¡Pika Pika!** -Kushina shouted scaring the blond man.

She grabbed his face with her little hands looking directly in Minato's blue eyes and, someway, telling him that she felt the same way.

-**Are you sure? i mean this would be rare for you, but i really love** **you **-Kushina nodded with a big smile. Then she used her small mouth to kiss him softly in the lips.

He closed his eyes in happiness as his heart began to pound strongly as he felt her small tongue increasing inside his mouth. Kushina's hands fully covered his cheeks in a moment and her breath increased quickly. Minato could feel the soft skin of Kushina caressing his face as her lips covered the entire mouth of the man.

After a minutes of kissing he opened his eyes in the moment that they separated from each other to breathe.

-**Wh-What? Kushina? what happened to...?** -a large finger was placed in his mouth. The woman smiled at him as she blushed for the moment.

-**Shh Minato-kun, just make me yours forever** -she said and Minato's nose bleeded a little with the amazing look of Kushina that he was having.

She was totally naked with nothing covering her body. Kushina had white skin and long red-hair. Her head had two yelllow and black ears of Pikachu and two red circles on each cheek.

Kushina had big tits and nice ass that gave him an erection. The feel of her tits in his chest and the long kisses excited him.

-**Ku-Kus-Kushina... i want to do it** -Minato confessed as he lifted her in his arms and left her on the grass. Then he leaned over her.

Minato looked at her body amazed as she removed his clothes. When he was naked she smiled as her Pikachu's ears moved excited.

She opened her legs showing her sex to him. He glared at it smiling, he would never believe that Kushina his greatest pokemon would be his lover. Her sex was pretty, she only had a few pubic hairs.

-**Pikapi?** -she detected his doubt. He know that it was super rare that Kushina turned herself to a human but he couldn't take her virginity, after all she was a Pikachu.

-**Listen Kushina, I think we should stop** -she shook her head in disagreement. Minato looked at her confused.

-**Minato-kun, you had been the only person who i loved. You have a beautiful heart and great abdominals...** -she said blushing. Minato laughed with her comment- **the point is that my love for you is infinite and i want to be yours **-the man nodded convinced of her words.

-**Okay, here i... go!** -he shouted as his member slowly entered her vagina. A scream filled the forest. He tried to remove his penis from inside, but Kushina closed her legs around him to prevent him to do it.

The woman placed her arms around his neck and Minato gently licked and sucked her tits. Both hips were moving back and forth with harmony and, with every second, the man felt that her sex was closing more and more around his penis.

-**It's so hot inside, i'm burning! **

The cries of the woman made him sweat with each penetration, Kushina's tears of pain filled his body with pleasure.

-**Minato-kunnnn!** -the speed began to increase, the pleasure of Kushina was on her limits. It was increased by Minato that was sucking her tits.

The man stopped sucking her nipples and then he began to kiss her as she felt that her orgasm was nearby.

-**Oh no, i think i gonna...** -he announced feeling that his orgasm wasn't far away.

-**Pikachu!** -she shouted in pain. Minato increased the speed to its limits, then, after a few seconds they cummed together.

-**A-Are you okay Kushina?** -the man asked resting on her body. She just breathed peacefully in answer.

-**Pika Pika!** -she said. Minato looked at her smiling- **i mean, that's was great Minato-kun...** -Minato nodded happy and relieved for not caused any harm to her.

-**And... you'll be a human forever now? **-he asked curiosly. She looked at him smiling.

* * *

-**What happens to her? **

-**She will have our son! call a doctor!** -Minato shouted as his wife took her tummy with both hands and her body convulsed slowly. The nurse looked at her curious.

-**If she a Pikachu or something like that? **-the recepcionist asked as she noted her strange ears and the red circles on her cheeks.

-**NOW!** -he shouted scaring the woman in the desk. She nodded quickly and then she took them to maternity.

They runned between doctors and many patients that only looked at Kushina surprised, Minato was angry with them but he didn't say nothing: his first son was more important.

-**Pika...!** -she shouted in pain, Kushina and Minato knowed that their son was close to born.

-**Don't worry Kushina, everything is fine. It should be... **-it was normal that Minato were worried and someway scared, he didn't know what would happen to his wife.

They finally reached their destination and then Kushina and various doctors and nurses entered alone, leaving Minato behind.

-**Hang in there, i know you can do it.**

* * *

-**Sir?** -Minato awoke startled. He immediately stood up looking in all directions.

-**What's happening? if something wrong with my son?** -he asked hastily confusing the nurse who was standing in front of him. The woman shook her head to make him understand that everything was fine.

-**First of all, you must calm down. After that i would tell you the news** -she said and Minato nodded as he began to breathe more softly- **now the only thing i could say is: Congratulations!, it's a boy!** -the nurse said smiling.

That man who was once the champion of all the pokemon league had a child. Minato was the happiest man in the world.

He didn't ask for permission, he ran to the place where Kushina and his son were. The man opened the door with his heart pounding fast by the emotion.

-**Minato-kun...** -that voice made him smile. He walked over his wife to see that she had in her arms a little blond baby.

-**He is my son?, i can't believe it!** -he whispered trying not to wake the baby-** thank you Kushina, for bringing him to the world** -the woman nodded happy as both of them looked at the little boy.

-**I love you Minato, and i love my little Pikapi too** -she said smiling at him. Minato nodded with a few tears on his eyes.

-**After all this months with you turned in a human, i never believe that my Pikachu would be my wife **-he confessed sadly. Kushina gently stroked his cheek.

-**Well, it seems that i've come late...** -a voice coming from the door made them turn around themselves.

-**Professor Oak!** -Minato greeted him. Oak had his old coat of scientist and his usual haircut.

-**Ah! it's a great baby! i'm glad for you two.**

-**Pika!** -Kushina answered. She couldn't leave that bad habit.

-**What's his name?** -Oak asked approaching the pair. Minato was going to answer but Kushina did it first.

-**Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki** -she said smiling.

-**Naruto?** -he asked confused. Minato nodded.

-**Yeah, Kushina said he was the best leader of the Uzumaki clan** -the blond man explained.

-**I see, in any case i believe that he would be a great trainer some day **-Minato and Kushina nodded hoping that his prediction became true someday.

-**Professor, we have a favor to ask you** -said Minato looking sad to his child.

-**We want you to be the godfather of Naruto. You know, after my condition i...** -Kushina's face covered with tears. Minato softly hugged her as Oak looked at them sad.

-**I'll do it, don't worry for him. He will live with me in my lab** -Minato nodded gratefully.

-**Thanks professor, but we still have another favor to ask you...**

End of the prologue (i know, it was too short and i wasn't a good idea). I hope, as I said earlier, you give it a chance and I hope to make it interesting. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.


	2. Pikachu?

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter, as i said at the beginning of the story this wouldn't have so many chapters so i hope you enjoy it!

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 1 : Pikachu?**

-**Pikachu isn't able to continue, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!** -The referee raised the green flag, indicating that the blond was the champion of Indigo League.

The stadium exploded in cheers for the new champion. His rival hugged his injured Pikachu as Naruto saved his pokeball in his belt. Naruto calmly greeted the public as he approached his defeated opponent.

-**You fought well Ash** -Naruto said holding out his hand to him. Ash smiled at him taking his hand.

-**Thanks, but one day i will defeat you!** -Ash indicated as Pikachu was sleeping on his shoulder.

-**Naruto Uzumaki!** -a voice shouted calling him- **come to the great torch to give you your trophy!**

**-I have to go, train more your Pikachu! **-the blond teen said running away from Ash.

Two persons approached Ash. One of them placed his hand on his left shoulder.

-**Well, at least you fought better than the last time.**

-**Yeah, thanks Brock. Still i lost again** -Ash looked at his Pikachu sadly, Brock sighed in resignation.

Ash changed a lot as Naruto too. His haircut and hat were still the same but his clothes were different in their colours, his jacket was green and blue and he had short red trousers and green shoes too.

The Uzumaki had the same haircut that his father and blue eyes. On his clothes he was wearing a red coat with black flames.

-**Don't worry Ash, you know what people say:** **the fourth time's the charm.**

**-Hum, Misty you said the same when Naruto rejected you for third time **-the red-haired teen had changed much in six years. Although Brock had not changed at all, she was more beautiful than before.

Her red hair hung to her waist but still kept her tail to the left side, the difference was that it was larger than before. She no longer carried her Togepi because it evolved to Togetic and she had it in a Pokeball. He wore a yellow dress with white sleeves and yellow shoes.

-**And it was a shame, Naruto is very handsome** -Misty said looking at the blond boy walking up the stairs to the big torch-** But he will be mine, you will see it! **-she shouted smiling. The people in the stadium looked at her shamefully.

-**Err, maybe we should talk in private **-Brock whispered at his friends.

* * *

-**Congratulations Naruto!** -Oak said happy. Naruto nodded as he yawned- **what's wrong? you don't look...**

-**No, i'm okay, only a little tired** -he replied bored as professor Oak looked at him through the screen of the telephone.

-**Don't lie to me, i know that something is happening to you...** -the Uzumaki sighed: he would have to explain it.

-**It just... i'm sick of this, i always win every battle! **-Oak nodded as he recognised the same reaction that his old friend.

-**Well i understand your feeling, your father felt the same that you** -Naruto watched at Oak with more energy.

-**My father? what...?**

-**It occurred when he was your age. He fell in love at 16 years with... Well, if I told you you wouldn't believe me** -Oak joked as he laughed. Naruto began to interest more and more with the conversation- **I think that you're ready, yeah, i'm sure of it.**

-**Huh?, ready for what?**

-**Come to my lab and i will explain everything **-Oak said to his godson. Naruto thought it for a moment.

-**Hum... well, i would like to see my old pokemons another time. And, at least, i can escape from Misty** -he laughed and his godfather did too.

-**Okay then, good luck!** -and with that, the screen went black and Naruto sighed. The door of the room opened.

Naruto stood up and he turned to see nurse joy against the door.

-**Joy! thanks for letting me use your phone. I'm sure that my fangirls wouldn't have left me** -he said scratching his head. The red-haired woman began to approach Naruto slowly- **are you...? **-she hugged him fast, stopping him from say anything.

-**You're welcome Naruto-kun** -she said dropping her hair. Her arms were around his neck as she looked directly into his blue eyes.

-**Wh-Where's Chansey?** -he asked scared. She was containing from kissing him.

-**Oh! forget about her! just focus on me!** -Joy kissed his left cheek as she began to remove her clothes. Naruto was in troubles, he couldn't use a Pokemon to harm a woman if he could...

The door opened, a familiar voice stopped the woman's plans.

-**Chansey!** -the pokemon shouted causing Joy to scare herself.

-**Damn!, i'm sorry handsome, the next time nothing would stop me** -Naruto looked at her with his heart pounding fast by the fear.

-**Wow, she's really a crazy bitch! **(A/N bad language, sorry for that. OOC of Uzumaki)

* * *

The people of Pallet Town was quieter than the Indigo League. Although there were several who greeted and asked him for his autograph he had no problem with crazy fans.

He walked trough the city looking at many familiar stores from his childhood and the Ketchum's house. After a minutes of nostalgy he reached Oak's house.

Naruto walked directly to his lab, then he found his godfather seated in front of a desk.

-**Hello professor** -he said calmly. Oak turned around startled.

-**Naruto! you have changed much!** -professor indicated as he stood up. It had been several years since he had Naruto in front of him. That time, the blond had obtained a Charmander from Oak but now he had grown both in height as character.

-**Thanks, and you're still the same as always** -he said. Oak nodded as he laughed- **well, you said that i'm ready for something...**

-**It's true! but first, you have to see your pokemons and i have to study yours** -Oak said smiling. Naruto looked at him guessing his intentions.

-**I know why are you doing this... okay, i'll let you see my dragons. Bring my old friends** -asked the blond resignated. Oak shouted a **"yes!"** as he ran to the site of the Pokeballs.

* * *

-**Chiko!  
**

-**I missed you too Chikorita** -he said as the pokemon kissed his cheek with her small mouth- **stop it! you're making me laugh!**

-**Toto! toto!**

-**Cyndaquil!**

His first three pokemons sat with him on the grass. It had been many years since their last time together.

**-It's good to see you back guys, i mean...**

**-Naruto, how are your pokemons? **-Oak asked approaching the group.

-**Excellent, have you finished with your investigations? **

**-No, but i can't take much more of your time. Come with me.**

* * *

They were standing in front of a column with a pokeball in the middle. Naruto and Oak carefully observed it for a moment.

-**Okay Naruto, this is the reason why I called you** -Naruto looked at him confused.

-**A pokeball?** -he asked curiously. The Uzumaki though that it would contain a legendary pokemon.

-**That's right, your father ask me to give it to you when you have 16 years old **-Oak explained as he offered the pokeball to Naruto.

-**My father's legacy...** -he whispered taking the pokeball.

-**Well, what are you waiting for? open it!** -Oak said and Naruto nodded convinced.

The blond teen looked at the Pokeball for a moment, thinking on his dead father. Then, he throwed the item to the ground of the lab. A white light covered the room.

-**It's that a...?**

-**Pika?** -the pokemon asked looking in all directions.

-**A Pikachu? he is my new pokemon?** -Oak nodded.

-**Actually he is a "she"** -professor replied thinking that the boy hadn't changed after all.

-**Ah! you're right! i mean, her ponytail is too obvious** -he said causing that a drop of sweat fell down Oak's head.

The Pikachu had long blond hair tied in a ponytail along with blue eyes (A/N it reached to the middle of her back).

-**So, i'm Naruto your new trainer. It's a pleasure to meet you!** -he said smiling at her. She looked directly to his blue eyes as she blushed herself.

-**Pikapi?** -Naruto noted her blushed face.

-**She's... cute** -he said watching her face. Pikachu smiled and jumped into his arms as she stroked Naruto's cheek using hers- **what's she doing? **-he asked confused. Oak smiled.

-**It seems that she likes you. It's a good start! **-the old man replied happy.

-**I can feel her electricity!** -he said suddenly. Pikachu then, aparted her face from Naruto's and she looked at him sad- **but it's okay Pikachu, it doesn't hurt. You can do it as much as you want.**

**-Pika! **-she answered happy as she did the same than before.

-**Well, now that you and Pikachu are friends you can...**

**-Naruto-kun! **-a voice interrupted Oak. Naruto's face adopted a scared expression.

-**Oh no, not her...** -he whispered turning around as his Pikachu landed on the ground.

The girl suddenly hugged him almost throwing him to the ground.

-**Finally we can be together like a couple! **-Naruto sighed in resignation.

-**Professor!** -he shouted angry but Misty didn't leave him.

-**Err, i forgot to mention that detail. Sorry Naruto but if i say that to you, you hadn't came here** -Oak explained as he saw Misty's companions walking in the room- **Ash! Brock!** -he said recognizing the two teens.

-**Hi Professor, it's been a long time...** -Ash said entering with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

-**Brock help me!** -Naruto shouted and the boy nodded watching at Misty. But before he could do something, Naruto's new Pikachu used ThunderShock on her trainer and Misty.

-**Pikachuuuu... s-sto-stop!** -when she heard that she immediately cut her attack.

* * *

-**Pleasee Naruto-kunn! **

-**No! what i have to do to make you leave?** -he asked angry. She smiled at his attitude.

-**I know, why don't you two have a fight? **-Ash proposed and Brock nodded.

-**Good idea, what do you think Naruto-kun?** -Misty asked smiling- **if you win i won't bother anymore** -she said and Naruto smiled convinced- **Wait, if i win you will have to travel with us and have a date with me** -now the blond teen wasn't convinced.

-**So? you accept this?** -Brock asked. Naruto looked at his Pikachu and her nodded to him as she blushed herself.

-**Okay! in any case my dragons will defeat you in a instant.**

**-Don't be so sure Naruto-kun, i have a surprise for you **-she said kissing his cheek. Pikachu began to acumulate electricity on her cheeks.

* * *

The sound of wind was all that could be heard at that time. Well, actually Ash's Pikachu was trying to impress Naruto's Pikachu but she only had eyes for his trainer.

-**The battle between the challenger Misty and the Champion Naruto will begin! they will only use two pokemons! Fight!** -Brock shouted beginning the battle but nobody moved.

The two just looked at each other, waiting to one of them make a move.

-**Togetic i choose you!** -Misty then grabbed one of her pokeballs and she throwed to the ground, it opened with a white light showing her pokemon.

-**Hum, this would be a good chance to prove Pikachu! Let's go!** -he shouted and his pokemon ran away from Ash's Pikachu and she reached the battlefield.

-**Don't trust yourself Naruto-kun, is not a good idea to send a untrained pokemon to battle... **

**-I trust in my pokemons with my heart! and i trust in Pikachu's strength too! **-he shouted convinced. Pikachu looked at Naruto blushed for his words- **Pikachu! use ThunderShock!** -he ordered and her pokemon began to accumulate electricity on her body.

In a moment, Pikachu discharged her full power in one single attack. However, Togetic wasn't scared or worried, and before the ray could hit him Misty reacted.

-**Togetic! you know what to do!** -she shouted and her pokemon nodded. Without moving from his place, the pokemon rejected the Thunder and he directed it to Pikachu causing great damage to her.

-**Pikachu isn't able to continue! Togetic wins!** -Brock shouted pointing at the happy Misty and her Togetic. Naruto approached running to Pikachu and he hugged her.

-**You fought well, now you must rest** -he indicated and Pikachu fell unconscious in his arms.

The look of his Pikachu filled his heart with pain, she was great injured thanks to Misty. Yeah, she had to pay. He handed his Pikachu to Ash temporarily to care for her. Ash's Pikachu lay beside her.

-**Normally, i wouldn't use this one too much. I mean, Charizard is enough for me but... i have to win! for Pikachu! **-he shouted grabbing one of his best pokeballs. Her water pokemons will be defeated that day- **Salamence i choose you!** -he throwed his pokeball to the ground and it opened with a white mass of light revealing one of his most powerful pokemons.

Misty, Brock, Ash and his Pikachu looked impacted at the imponent dragon. He got big red wings and blue body (A/N for more description consult the information on internet) along with a silver breastplate that extended from the neck to the lower part of his body.

-**Wow, this is the first time i've seen him...** -Salamence looked at Naruto and the pokemon nodded to his trainer- **still, i've said that i have a surprise for you. Lapras i choose you!** -she shouted revealing her second pokemon.

-**Wait, where did you get a Lapras? it's impossible! **-his dragon looked at him without any fear- **well, it doesn't matter. Salamence could defeat him **-His pokemon growled with energy, he knowed that one ice attack wouldn't be enough to defeat Salamence.

-**Lapras! we must... give up!** -she shouted calling back her pokemon to it's pokeball.

-**What? **-asked the three boys.

Naruto sighed confused and someway dissapointed: he had many other dragons to fight against Misty but he couldn't use them.

End of the first chapter. I hope, as I said earlier, you give it a chance and I hope to make it interesting. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

Answer to reviews:

**darkking694: **Thanks man, i appreciate your support and i hope that you like this chapter too!


	3. Forever my Pika boy

Hello again and welcome to the last chapter of this short story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

**Warning: This chapter contains soft lemon, read it under your own responsability.**

Story notices:

**-Talking, situations or important objects**

**-"Comments of the Pokedex"**

**-**_Thinking, phrases of the past, letters or notes_

**Chapter 3 and last : Forever my Pika boy**

-**Naruto-kunnn!** -she hugged the Uzumaki preventing him from walking. Naruto looked at her tired.

-**Why don't you leave me alone? I've already won you!** -he said bored with the same scene. She hugged him more.

-**Be my boyfriend!** -Misty shouted. Naruto sighed gently separating from the girl.

-**Look Misty, it's late. Pikachu, Ash and Brock are sleeping and i need to be alone. Can you just go to bed? **-he said smiling at her. She blushed looking the face of Naruto.

As she processed his words, her face adopted a sad expression.

-**Why you're like this? i love you! and i want you so bad! **-she shouted with a few tears falling down her face.

-**I'm sorry Misty but...** -the girl ran away from him, leaving Naruto alone in the dark. He sighed sadly.

-**Hey Naruto, can we talk?** -a voice behind him made that the teen turned around.

* * *

They watched the stars quietly as Naruto looked at his old friend.

-**Well Brock, do you want another advice for girls?** -the blond teen asked smiling. Brock was more serious than usual.

-**No. I'm here to talk about Misty** -he indicated. Naruto's smile vanished in a second- **you know that she loves you... **

-**Yeah! but i don't!** -he shouted as he stood up. Brock sighed.

-**Don't be so hard on her, since you left us three years ago she just talked about you all the time. She couldn't forget you, even when Ash confessed his feelings for her she rejected him for you **-the teen said to Naruto. The Uzumaki looked at him without anger and, someway regretting from his words.

-**Okay Brock, what do you want me to do?** -Brock smiled, the dragon trainer sighed.

-**Just talk to her, give Misty a chance. And travel with us, i've seen your Pikachu and i'm worried for her** -he said seriously. Naruto looked at him confused.

-**What's wrong with her?** -the blond teen asked scared.

-**She's in love** -Brock indicated as Naruto smiled.

-**That's all? well, Ash's Pikachu and mine would be a great couple...**

-**Err, that's the point of all. She loves... you.**

-**What?** -he asked confused. Brock nodded.

-**You should clarify Pikachu that a human and a pokemon can't be together. If you don't do that she will die** -Brock announced worried. Naruto's heart stopped in that moment.

-**A-Are y-you se-serious? But h-how?**

-**When a pikachu goes into heat, she must mate with the chosen for her. If she don't, her body will weaken and then she die** -Brock explained as the blond looked at him terrified. He would have to make a decision.

* * *

-**Oh, Hi there Pikachu. You sleep well?** -he asked smiling. Pikachu blushed as she saw Naruto's face.

-**Pika!** -she answered jumping to his arms and kissing his cheek.

Naruto blushed too with Pikachu's kisses. She was very cute.

-**What i'm thinking? it's impossible to love a pokemon... **-he scared himself in that moment. Pikachu looked at him shocked- **Err, well i'm...** -he couldn't believe what was happening: he thinked that his Pikachu's blush was cute!. Even though Pikachu likes him, it shouldn't be love, Brock was wrong...

Pikachu didn't believe what she heard: her feelings for him were corresponded. She smiled as she approached her small mouth to his lips, trying to make contact and show him her love.

-**Good morning!** -a voice shouted as the door suddenly opened. Naruto and Pikachu looked startled at the intruder- **i'm interrupting something?** -Ash asked confused. Naruto shook his head as his pikachu climbed to his shoulders.

-**Don't worry Ash, it's nothing** -he answered, Ash nodded unconvinced.

-**Naruto, do you have an answer for Brock's petition?** -Ketchum asked as his Pikachu approached Naruto's pokemon and tried to impress her but without results.

-**I do, i'll travel with you** -he announced.

-**Excellent! Just like the old times!** -Ash shouted smiling. Of course he wanted to travel with his old friend again but the real purpose was that he wanted to fight agains his dragons- **and... what about Misty? **-when Naruto's Pikachu heared that name she began to shout her name angry.

-**Pikachu! Pika! chu! chu! **

-**Is she okay?** -Naruto know that she was someway jealous of that girl.

* * *

-**Huh, Misty?** -he asked walking trough the background of Oak's house. She turned around to look at him- **i...** -she stood up walking away from him- **don't go!** -he shouted grabbing her hand.

-**L-leave me alone...** -Naruto could saw a few tears falling down her face. He hugged her from behind surprising Misty- **Na-Naruto-kun?**

-**Forgive me for having mistreated you, I'm really sorry** -he said and Misty smiled and turned around to hug him from the front.

-**Oh Naruto-kun! you don't need to do this. I love you and i was sad for being an annoying girl** -she confessed smiling at the blond teen. Misty wanted to kiss his lips so badly but she decided to wait until Naruto take the first step.

-**Can i do anything for you? anything?** -he asked. The girl looked at his mouth. No, she couldn't resist anymore. That day, Naruto Uzumaki will be hers.

-**Just kiss me. Only a kiss and nothing more...** -She watched trough his blue eyes and his soft smile. Naruto even found Misty cute, well it couldn't be so bad.

Her faces approached slowly to each other and, eventually, their lips joined in one deep kiss.

But the kiss only lasted a few minutes. After that, their mouths got separated for Misty and Naruto recover their breath.

The girl looked fascinated at his face while Naruto was watching her face too. They smiled and then they hugged softly.

-**Well done Brock, you convinced him!** -Ash whispered smiling. Brock nodded.

-**It was the least I could do, Misty was too sad and needed my help. As a pokemon breeder i want to take care of his dragons to learn more about them** -he explained his intentions and Ash smiled at him.

-**Pika?** -Naruto's Pikachu approached to observe the scene and her heart stopped: her love Naruto, was kissing with Misty.

-**Pika Pika!** -Ash's Pikachu said happy but she ran away after seeing the couple.

* * *

-**Now it's official!** -she shouted hugging him but Naruto shook his head.

-**I'm sorry Misty but i don't love you. I'm in love with someone else** -he confessed breaking her heart- **I need to find her!** -Naruto shouted getting away from Misty and running to the house.

-**Naruto-kun! wait!** -she shouted but it was late, Naruto had already left.

He ran through the house, searching for his Pikachu but he only found Ash, Brock and Oak together.

-**Hey! Had you seen my Pikachu?** -he asked gasping. The three shooked their heads confused.

-**What's going on? where's Misty?** -Brock asked trying not to smile.

-**I don't have time for this! i need to find Pikachu before anything bad happens to her!** -he shouted looking in all directions.

-**Pika Pika!** -Ash's Pikachu jumped out of his shoulder and he ran to Naruto- **Pikachu!** -the pokemon indicated making signals to the blond teen.

-**You know where Pikachu go?** -Ash's Pikachu nodded- **show me the way! **

**-Maybe we should go with you...**

-**No, stay here with the professor and take care of Misty. She needs you Ash.**

* * *

There was no wind and the silence of the lake was only interrupted by the cry of the girl. She remained on her knees, with her hands covering her face as many tears fell of her.

She felt her body more heavier and taller than before and his hands was more bigger.

-**Pikapi...** -she whispered crying. Her only love was now with that annoying red-haired girl and she couldn't even tell her feelings for him. She would die but she didn't care.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of another body hugging hers and some way it felt familiar.

-**Pikachu, i'm sorry for everything!** -a voice shouted from behind her. She opened her eyes surprised.

-**Naruto?** -it wasn't a surprise that she could talk, while she being a Pikachu she could understand the human language- **what are you doing here?, i tough that you'll be with Misty now...** -she said sad but someway happy for having him again.

-**Believe me, i don't felt anything when i kissed her. The only girl that i love is you** -he confessed suddenly. Pikachu's heart began to pound fast.

-**I love you too and i can't live without you but... i don't know Naruto...** -the girl turned around and hugged his naked body. She blushed at the look of his body as she was, someway, surprised for what he did.

-**I'll do everything for you, i could even let Kyurem behind if it was for you! **-he shouted trying not to get excited by the feeling of her big tits on his body. He focused on her blue eyes.

-**You have Ky-Kyurem?** -she asked surprised of the Legendary dragon. The thing is, that she didn't need that prove: she loved him so much to forgive him.

-**Yes!** -he screamed sadly. The girl had one more question for him.

-**And... why are you naked?** -Naruto smiled.

-**Well, because i've something to show you** -he stood up separating from Pikachu. Then he turned around and he showed that on his ass he had a Pikachu tail.

-**Y-you're like me!** -Pikachu shouted surprised. Naruto nodded and he turned around showing his big member to the girl and, of course, blushing her face-** oh! Naruto-kun! I love you so much!** -she exclaimed kissing his lips suddenly. In that moment, Naruto felt the true love with his Pika girl.

It began as a soft kiss but then his tongue explored the Pikachu's mouth with real passion. And, the felt of her body so close to his was exciting his member.

-**Pikachu... i really love you...** -he confessed as they broke the kiss for breath.

-**Ino** -she said smiling and blushing.

-**What?**

-**My name's Ino Uzumaki** -his pikachu announced. Naruto's heart stopped in that moment.

-**U-Uzu-Uzumaki?** -he asked scared. Ino laughed and then pushed him to the grass as she leaned on him.

Naruto excited more as he could see her full beauty.

She had long blond hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and blue eyes. Ino got big tits and big ass (A/N more than Kushina). In her head, she got two Pikachu's ears and two red circles on her face.

-**Yes but I'm from another branch of the Uzumaki clan, you could say that you are from royalty** -she explained as Naruto kissed her lips more and more excited.

-**Ino, i... want do to do this. I want you to be my girl** -Ino smiled blushed as Naruto was too.

-**In that case, you will allow me to do... THIS!** -she shouted as she felt the member of the boy inside her. The boy shouted in pleasure too but there wasn't any pain for him only for her.

Ino's breath increased as her hips were moving up and down on his penis. Naruto's pleasure was incredible but he hasn't enough, so he began to caress Ino's nipples to increase her pleasure.

Naruto was in the heaven, the feeling of Ino's ass was so much for him. Although Ino wasn't longer feeling pain so now she enjoyed al of Naruto's dick inside her.

Suddenly, her inside increasingly squeezed his cock more and more.

-**Damn! it's so hot and wet inside you!** -he shouted making Ino laugh with pleasure.

-**A-and y-your... y-your... it's so big!** -a scream of pleasure, Naruto knowed then that his Pikachu wasn't away for orgasm and so he wasn't too.

The speed increased more and more, he stopped his job from touching Ino's nipples and he grabbed her ass with both hands to increase the speed.

-**Oh... oh no, i think we gonna...** -he announced feeling the precum came out of his penis.

With one scream, Ino and Naruto cummed out nearly at the same time. The speed quickly decreased as they were gasping and sweating for the effort.

-**Naruto-kun?** -she asked as he removed out his penis and Ino leaned her head on his chest. Naruto gently stroked her hair now breathing more softly.

-**Yeah?, Ino-chan?** -he didn't care how she turned in a beautiful girl, he was in love with his Pikachu.

-**You are my Pika boy... right?** -she asked smiling. He laughed with her comment.

-**Of course, and you are my Pika girl.**

They remained on the grass watching the moon thinking on that day. The thing that they didn't know was that two teens looked all the action that they had before and they were unconscious with a trail of blood coming out of their noses.

* * *

-**Daddy! c'mon! we're late!** -the little girl was pulling her father's hand because they were late for the park.

-**I'm coming honey, don't worry. When we arrive you will meet Delia there** -he said causing her daughter smile.

-**Hurry!** -the man laughed walking more fast.

After a few minutes walking they reached the park.

-**Well, now you must...**

-**Delia!** -his daughter shouted running to meet her best friend. The man sighed as he watched her daughter walking away with her friend.

He looked at all the people who was looking her daughter as she was a monster. The man was furious, the fact of his daughter had Pikachu ears and two red circles on her cheeks doesn't turn her a monster. Indeed, she was so much prettier than any other girls.

-**Naruto? are you okay?** -a voice behind him asked. He turned around to find his wife, he smiled and then he kissed her lips.

-**Yeah, i'm fine. It just...** -she noted that he referred the people who was watching her daughter- **that look on their faces, it was the same that they gave for my mother and now for you too... **-his wife hugged him and then she kissed him softly.

-**Naruto-kun, we were together six years and i don't regret anything. I love you, and i love my little Pikapi too** -Naruto nodded smiling. His wife was right.

-**I love you too Ino-chan, and i hope that you never change...** -he said happy for his life with Ino.

-**Naruto! you'll always be my Pika boy** -Ino kissed him again as he smiled at her. She blushed by his look- **now we must go, Ash and Misty are waiting for us.**

When he was younger he never imagined that his Pikachu would be his Pika girl, but now he have found the true happiness with her and his daughter "Pikapi". His parents would be proud of him, yeah, he sure that they was.

**The End**

Well guys it's the end!, i hope that you liked this short story and i invite you all to my another Pokemon fic (you can find it on my profile). I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and the ending.

Answer to reviews and thanks:

**Cerberus Kyuubi: **Thanks for your comment man, answering to your question i always use bold for talking. But in the new stories y won't use it anymore. I hope you liked the ending!

**darkking694: **Thanks again for reading man, i know this was too short but i hope that you like the ending of this.

**ChilledKitsune: **I'm sorry but i didn't include her in this story. Don't misunderstand me, i like Chikorita too but this story was strict NaruPika pairing. I hope that you liked the ending!


End file.
